Fragments
by Cinis
Summary: Trigon sends half-demon Gary to an orphanage, the blue furry food plots, and Cyborg ponders the meaning of life, the universe, and everything - a collection of plotbunnies


A/N: I was wandering around the Bleach section, and I found The Well of Lost Plots: Bleach Style by Hikari Adams. And that just made me very, very, happy.

And then I thought: Hey, wouldn't it be fun to do something like that with Teen Titans?

Disclaimer: Sometimes I dream... Sometimes I dream about owning just a little bit more than my computer and the cloths on my back.

* * *

Both Raven and Trigon avoid talking about the other half-demon of the family.

A bipolar mess, his bad days put Trigon's evil to shame, and his good days made Raven look like Trigon. It had been a simply unacceptable situation.

And so, when Trigon bundled Gary off to the nearest orphanage, both father and daughter breathed a great sigh of relief - for different reasons. Unable to dispose of him more permanently, the two simply crossed their fingers and hoped against all hope he'd loose the delusions about being someone named "Craven" and never bother them again.

--

Beast Boy has many vices. Video games, tofukey, video games, soy milk, video games... Some of them, like his counting monkey, have surfaced - much to his chagrin. Others, like his stash of Digimon cards under his bed, stay well hidden. But there's just one that Beast Boy would rather trade all the video games in the tower to protect – after all, eating animal crackers is just plain cannibalism.

--

Some day... some day...

The furry blue food in the Titan's refrigerator drew itself up in the cold dark that was the back of the ice box.

Some day it would take over the world - and then that awful girl who cut off little bits and pieces of it to eat would be sorry. Oh yessss, some day...

--

Silkie would never admit it, but he actually enjoyed being thrown up and down. For a wingless larval moth thing, it was the closest little Silkie ever got to flying. And so, the cute little silk worm made a point out of always finding his way into the next pile of random odds and ends that would find itself being thrown up in the air or across the room in a desperate search for the tv remote.

--

Slade likes tea, but he does not like Earl Grey tea.

That statement is actually something of a lie. If Slade were to pick his favorite tea, it would no doubt be Earl Grey. If one were to ask Slade what his favorite tea were, he would no doubt respond with something very foreign and extremely specific, like tieluohan.

A very long time ago, Slade had lost a bet with Wintergreen - but mastermind that he was, Slade would never admit that. Ever since then, Slade has been refusing Earl Grey for "matters of taste."

Image is everything.

--

Kid Flash had liked Jinx, sure, but her stunning personality and charm hadn't been the final push he'd needed to seriously pursue her.

No, the real reason Kid Flash had fallen in love was definitely the unicorns.

She was a girl after his heart - someone who could understand and share his one true love.

--

Contrary to popular belief among the HIVE students, Brother Blood was not a vampire.

If anything, the evil villain was a little hemophobic. The wonderful thing about machines was that they didn't splash that awful red, dirty, sickly, who-knows-where-it's-been, stuff around when they got hurt.

In retrospect, if Brother Blood could change one thing about his life, he would not have had that last vodka before his first encounter with a bunch of spandex wearing idiots.

--

In Starfire's opinion, the most annoying thing about Robin was his insistence on wearing that mask. Everywhere. All the time.

At first, she'd found it mysterious, alluring, even romantic. So had Robin's fangirls, but they were a different complaint entirely.

But then, as Starfire and Robin had spent more and more time together, she'd gradually found it more and more annoying. Not once had he taken it off for her - not at the top of the ferris wheel, not on their date in otherwise civilian clothing, not while they were lying in bed together.

After complaining to the rest of the team about it once, the little issue had launched a campaign to discover what exactly Robin's eyes looked like. The Titans soon found, however, that some stones are better left unturned.

The upside, Starfire supposed, was that at least the mask got washed when Robin wore it in the shower.

--

Blackfire had to admit, certain aspects of Terran culture were quite interesting.

Take, for example, "glowstringing" - in which humans attached lighted sticks to strings and spun them around in various shapes and patterns. While rather quaint it was... fascinating.

After a thorough exploration of the "rave scene" Blackfire determined that her sister had definitely been keeping wonderful secrets from her.

And that so was so like her, to jealously guard fun things! Oh, Starfire was going to pay...

--

On the one hand, he really didn't need to.

On the other hand, it created some very awkward questions.

Sometimes Cyborg wondered, really wondered, why he didn't wear clothes.

--

After the first century, they had stopped trying to kill each other.

After the second century, they managed to strike up occasional conversation.

After the third century, they had exhausted all topics of conversation.

After the fourth century, boredom had set in.

After a brief tussle in the fifth century in which Rorek pretending to be Malchior had wormed his way out for a few years, they realized that they had grown to miss the other's company.

After a similar incident to the fifth century, this time involving Malchior pretending to be Rorek escaping for all of five minutes, they finally accepted their fate and learned to live with each other.

--

The guards had long ago learned that, no matter what they did, the prisoners always broke out (and the Titans always put them back in prison).

So, in the interests of health (after all, they still got their hazard pay), the prison guards at Jump Maximum Security had taken to playing poker and smoking whenever someone broke in or out. Of course, this presented its own set of occupational dangers...

--

Every now and then Terra visits her statue.

Sometimes she cries, sometimes she laughs. Every now and then she just stares thoughtfully.

But every time she goes, Terra makes little adjustments to herself.

Sometimes she wonders if the Titans will ever notice the statue's continuously growing chest, shrinking waist, and ever cheesier grin.

She knows it's technically defacing herself, but she feels she has earned the right to do so.


End file.
